Users may access the Internet to retrieve content that fills an information need. To do so, for example, a user accesses a search engine and supplies a search query that represents the user's information need. The search engine then searches the Internet to identify content (e.g., a web page) that is responsive to the search query, and hopefully, satisfies the user's information need. The search engine then presents search results corresponding to the identified content, where a user may select a search result in order to access to the content corresponding with the selected search result.